


Children of the Abyss

by Valika



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, SGA Big Bang Challenge 2009, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: During a survey of an uninhabited world. a wardrobe malfunction leads Team Sheppard into mystery and danger at the bottom of an alien ocean.This video is made for the story with the same title written by WriterJC for SGA Big Bang 2009.Music: Truth of the Legend by Kevin MacLeod





	Children of the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children of the Abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285248) by [WriterJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJC/pseuds/WriterJC). 




End file.
